bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach
| author =Tite Kubo | publisher = , | original run =August 2001 - August 2016 | volumes =74 | light novels =''Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World'' Bleach: Letters From the Other Side Bleach: The Death Save the Strawberry Bleach: The Honey Dish Rhapsody Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU | anime =''Bleach'' anime | films = | video games = }} was a series by Tite Kubo. It was serialized in '' from August 2001 until August 2016 and followed the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki, a teenage boy who gets thrust into the conflicts of the spiritual worlds when he meets Rukia Kuchiki, a Shinigami. The manga series was adapted into an anime, several films, and video games. Ryōgo Narita and Makoto Matsubara also wrote a series of s that fill in gaps in the manga, as well as continue and complete the manga's story after its run ended in Jump. As of , Bleach had sold over 120 million copies worldwide. Authors Ryōgo Narita Summary Substitute Shinigami Arc *'Chapters:' 1-70 *'Volumes:' 1-8 The Substitute Shinigami Arc covers Ichigo's meeting with Rukia, and the former's coming into his Shinigami powers. It introduces the concepts of Pluses — the souls of those who have died — Shinigami — the souls who govern the balance between worlds — and Hollows — fallen souls that devour the souls of others. In order to save his family from one of these Hollows, Ichigo Kurosaki is given Shinigami powers by Rukia Kuchiki, and becomes a Substitute Shinigami to protect Karakura Town. In combatting the Hollows, Ichigo encounters Grand Fisher, the Hollow responsible for the death of his mother seven years prior, and comes out victorious. He eventually meets the Quincy, Uryū Ishida. Quincy are Humans with the ability to completely destroy souls, and together with him, combats the Menos Grande that invaded the Material World due to their carelessness. Ichigo's friends, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue, come into their own powers in this period. Everything comes to a head when two Shinigami — Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai — are sent to Karakura Town to retreive Rukia. Despite recklessly confronting them in an attempt to save Rukia, both Uryū and Ichigo are defeated, the latter losing his powers as a result of battling Byakuya. He trains under Kisuke Urahara, reattaining his Shinigami powers, the Shikai of his Zanpakutō, as well as awakening something more. Alongside Uryū, Sado, Orihime, and Yoruichi, the group makes the journey to Soul Society, to prevent Rukia's execution... Soul Society Arc *'Chapters:' 71-178 *'Volumes:' 9-20 Summary begins here. Arrancar Arc *'Chapters:' 179-315 *'Volumes:' 21-35 The Arrancar Arc covers the early conflict against Sōsuke Aizen's Rebellion. It introduces the Arrancar—Hollows who have torn off their masks in order to obtain Shinigami powers—who serve Sōsuke Aizen in his journey to gain access to the Soul King Palace. They are opposed by the Gotei 13 and Ichigo Kurosaki, who is brought into direct conflict with them after Ulquiorra Cifer kidnaps his friend, Orihime Inoue. Together with his friends Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai, Ichigo faces off against Aizen's Espada in an attempt to rescue Orihime. They are later joined by several Gotei 13 captains who aid in their fights. Ichigo's battles against Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra assist him in mastering his Hollowfication and, though he nearly dies, he does eventually manage to rescue Orihime. However, the kidnap of Orihime was only a ruse to lure Ichigo, his friends, and some of the Gotei 13 away from Karakura Town, allowing Aizen and his co-conspirators, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, to lead an invasion in order to complete the Ōken… Fake Karakura Town Arc *'Chapters:' 316-423 *'Volumes:' 36-48 *'Light Novels:' Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You Summary begins here. Xcution Arc *'Chapters:' 424-479 *'Volumes:' 49-54 Summary begins here. Thousand-Year Blood War Arc *'Chapters:' 1-52 *'Volumes:' 55-74 *'Light Novels:' Bleach: The Death Save the Strawberry Summary begins here. Aftermath *'Light Novels:' Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU Summary begins here. Characters Bleach Digital Color Edition References Navigation Category:Browse Category:Bleach media